1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for limiting electric current, the device comprising two stationary contacts, provided with current-connecting means, as well as a third contact, movable towards and away from the two stationary contacts, in which each of the two stationary contacts is provided with a conducting member such that when electric current flows through the device, the arc, formed after the movable contact has moved away from the two stationary contacts, will be carried away with the arc roots travelling along the conducting members of the stationary contacts under the influence of the magnetic field generated by the current. A device of this kind has been described in Dutch patent application No. 75.03925 as well as British Pat. No. 1,499,486.
2. Prior Art
With the known devices for limiting current, the free ends of the conducting member extending from the stationary contacts are each connected with an annular electrode, the electrodes as well as the conducting members being separated from each other. When the movable contact of the known device is withdrawn from the stationary contacts and the arc thus formed will travel downwards with the arc roots along the conducting members of the stationary contacts, the travelling arc will gradually introduce additional impedance in an electric circuit, which is serially connected to the device, whereby the current flowing in the electric circuit will be reduced as well as the arc energy, so that the arc will be quenched eventually. In the known device, the gradual introduction of additional impedance in the electric circuit and the subsequent interruption of the current in the electric circuit form an inextricable combination with each other.